


the world is quiet here

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Homecoming, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, POV Derek, Sleep Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: There’s a light on for him, burning softly in the front hallway even though he can see perfectly well in total darkness.  It makes him smile, all the same, a gentle ‘welcome home’.





	the world is quiet here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17!
> 
> I have every intention of replying to the awesome comments I've been getting but, you know, the road to hell and all that jazz... So if I don't get to them promptly I really want to say THANK YOU to everyone who's been so supportive and reading every day throughout this month so far. I'm still so excited to be writing this pairing in this fandom and that I have as many ideas and inspiration to keep writing pleases me beyond words. Knowing other people are enjoying what I'm putting out is amazing to me and helps urge me to keep going so SERIOUSLY: Thank you!

It’s well into the night by the time Derek pulls into the driveway and heaves a tired sigh as he gets out of the car. There’s a light on for him, burning softly in the front hallway even though he can see perfectly well in total darkness. It makes him smile, all the same, a gentle ‘welcome home’.

He was supposed to be home from the pack alliance conference earlier in the evening but a series of delayed flights bumped him back a few hours and traffic out of Beacon Heights airport was more maddening than usual. 

Seeing the familiar lights of Beacon Hills rarely looked more comforting; what a change from just ten years earlier. But true relief floods through Derek the second he steps into his home and shuts the door quietly behind him. He can hear the steady beat of Stiles’ heart upstairs, tucked in their bed fast asleep.

Derek leaves his bag by the door and turns out the light before taking the stairs two at a time. It’s been a while since they’ve been apart this long, even though they’re both used to spending weekends away from each other for pack duties on top of their normal, daily jobs. 

Derek pauses in the doorway as his gaze falls on Stiles, sprawled diagonally across their king-sized bed with his head on Derek’s pillow. The blinds are open so weak moonbeams cast silvery light across his lean body. As if he can sense Derek is back Stiles shifts in his sleep, clutches Derek’s pillow and tilts his face toward Derek himself. The covers slip down enough that Derek sees Stiles is naked, likely in anticipation of Derek’s arrival home.

He wants to wake Stiles and explain how much he missed him while he was gone but he can see the dark circles under Stiles’ eyes and knows he doesn’t sleep well on his own for days on end. But Derek also knows Stiles will be pissed if Derek doesn’t let him know he’s home.

He settles for sinking down onto their bed on Stiles’ side, instead. He watches Stiles sleep for long moments, listening to his steady, slow heartbeat and watching his chest rise and fall peacefully. Derek’s tried to explain to Stiles before how comforting the simple act of something so mundane makes him feel and he knows Stiles wants to understand but Derek’s not sure he ever truly will. How Derek’s heart beats a little faster knowing Stiles’ unconscious self is so trusting of his presence that he physically gravitates to Derek most nights. That he often wakes as soon as Stiles seeks out his warmth in sleep, presses his whole body against Derek, wraps his arms around any part of him he can. 

It’s more than he ever expected for himself. 

The covers fall away easily when Derek pushes them away, exposing Stiles. Goosebumps pop up on his bare thighs and arms so Derek shifts closer and reaches out for Stiles’ soft cock, just holding it at first.

It doesn’t take long before Stiles is responding to his touch and thickening in his hand. He knows Stiles wouldn’t have jerked himself off in hopes of welcoming Derek home earlier in the evening so it only takes Derek a few strokes to bring him to full hardness. 

Stiles stretches and moans in his sleep, turning instinctively to Derek while remaining asleep, although from his increasing heart rate Derek knows it won’t be too much longer before he wakes fully.

Derek spits in his hand and strokes Stiles slowly until he can smooth precome down his shaft to ease his motions. A stuttering moan turns into a sigh and Derek can feel warmth start to radiate off Stiles’ body as he fights his way to consciousness. He strokes him leisurely, watching the changes in Stiles’ face as his arousal gathers and starts its journey to crest. 

“De’rk,” Stiles murmurs and tilts his face up, lips pursed but muscles otherwise still slack. Derek can’t help it as he leans in and kisses Stiles softly.

Like a prince in a fairytale, his lips provides true love’s kiss and Stiles’ eyes slowly flutter open. He reaches up and drags his fingertips across Derek’s cheek lazily and then as if realizing Derek was real, his eyes open wide and a quiet smile spreads across his face.

“Sourwolf,” Stiles whispers reverently, breaking out his old nickname that was now only used in private moments like this. “I tried to wait up for you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Derek murmurs back. He tightens his grip on Stiles, adding a bit of sharpness to his strokes that make Stiles gasp and his hips jerk up blindly. “Then I couldn’t wake you like this.”

“This is the only souvenir I’ll ever need from your trips,” Stiles says with a cheeky grin. Derek doesn’t reply but he uses his other hand to play lightly with Stiles’ balls, then lets them drift between Stiles’ parting legs that give him easy access, and he drags a finger across his entrance.

Stiles lets out a breathy, choked sound as he comes hard and Derek strokes him through it easily, collecting all the come in his hand that he licks off after. Stiles watches him from under heavy-lidded eyes and stays sprawled across the mattress while Derek grabs a warm wet facecloth from their bathroom and cleans him up. 

He sheds his clothes and drops them on the floor, feeling like he’s giving Stiles a free striptease and happily at that. He slides into their bed, feeling his body finally fully relax for the first time since he left a week earlier. Stiles wraps himself around Derek’s body, leg across both of Derek’s thighs and his arm around Derek’s chest with his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

“Can I return the favor?” Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear and it’s tempting, it is. 

He shakes his head instead, wrapping one hand around Stiles’ calf and the other threading fingers with Stiles’ hand over his calm heart. “This is all I need right now,” he replies softly and he can feel Stiles smile against his skin.


End file.
